


deadline

by displayheartcode



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Tom attempts to work early in the morning.





	deadline

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Tom and Carl, things you said at 1 am

 

Tom sprawled on the living room floor with Monty sitting over his legs. Around him, clumps of dog fur, empty chip bags, papers, and post-it notes were scattered as if they had a small storm inside their house. This was normal.

“I thought the deadline’s next week?” Carl carefully stepped his way around the mess. He knelt down and scratched the spot behind Monty’s ears that made him limp all over.

Unfortunately, this meant their dog threw all of his weight against Tom’s, efficiently pinning him to the floor. Somewhere upstairs, Annie was realizing she was alone in their bedroom and was bounding down the stairs to join them.

This was going to be a great excuse for his agent: unable to finish due to a deadly dog pile.

_“Euuuuuuuuggghhhh,_ ” Tom said. He pointed to his laptop on the desk. The manuscript mocked him with hissing anxious reminders about previous failed attempts. The pitch about high schoolers finding alien life at their space camp…the commissioned tie-in for  _Star Trek_ that had to be about Spock’s family life… all of the queries that had been rejected time after time.  _“Meeeh…”_ And Annie flopped down on his stomach.

The sheepdog drooled in his face.  _Hiya, hiya!_

Carl clicked his tongue. “Let him get back to work, guys.”

_But he’s stressed,_  Monty whined.  _We’re helping._

_Yes_ , Tom thought.  _Let me die down here._

“There are other ways to help.” Carl returned with a fresh coffee pot next to Tom’s anxious laptop, thanks to wizardry, and shooed the dogs away. “Get up, Swale. You have words to conquer.”


End file.
